Wrath of the Hostesses
by Lylinn
Summary: It's a day like any other at the host club when a knock comes from the door. Soon enough, six mysterious girls are offering a "business deal" to the hosts. What's the worst that can happen, right? (I apologize for the horrible summary, I'm summary challenged...but I promise it's better inside.) No real pairings...possible OC x Character later... Possible OOC?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Author here. I present to you all: My first Ouran fanfic that has OCs! Woo! Yeah! Yay! Haha, well...This is the result of a whoooooole lot of free time because, like, summer vacation. :) Anywho, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. If I did, then my OCs would be in the show :3 But they aren't, so no ownership for me. All Ouran Characters are the property of their creator. **

Chapter 1: Business Proposals

It was a day just like any other when that knock sounded from the door to music room #3.

All of the hosts lilted to their positions; Tamaki center stage as the other hosts gathered around him. He called a half-hearted "Come in." or "Enter." or-he really didn't even know what he really said anymore. Today was a day he _had_ planned to spend relaxing with the other hosts; they didn't have any events planned for the day. In fact, they were all just about to leave when that knock came from the door.

As the door swung open, all of the hosts masked their varying emotions with horribly fake smiles. The only one who looked genuinely interested in who was at the door was Haruhi.

The door swung open slowly, horribly, gruelingly _slowly_. The click of heels on floor echoed as the individuals stepped into the music room.

The first was a girl, tall, with long, curled blonde hair that fell lazily around her shoulders and brilliantly blue eyes. She was dressed from the waist up in what appeared to be the male uniform for the school. From the waist down she was wearing a black skirt (that was a bit too short for any type of modesty to shine through), sheer tights, and a pair of simple black pumps. A tiny smirk was apparent on her face as she gazed at the surprised host club. She stopped a few feet away from Tamaki; one hand flew to her hip while the other fell to her side, her hip bobbed to the side to support the hand that rested on it, and with a toss of her head she flipped her hair back, giving the host club a dazzling smile and a bat of her long golden eyelashes.

The second to appear was another girl, slightly shorter that the first, who had shoulder-length, straight black hair, and dark chocolate-brown eyes. She was dressed in the same ensemble as the previous girl, but with a slightly longer skirt. As she walked over to the first girl she adjusted a pair of thin, wire-frame glasses. She took her place next to the blonde, her arms crossed and legs lazily crossed.

Next two identical girls entered. They had matching chin-length red hair and pale brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. They, like the other two, were wearing the modified uniform. Their arms hooked together as they walked towards the two other girls, stopping on the other side of the blonde. They smiled mischievously at the host club, locking eyes with each confused individual.

A relatively tall girl with pixie-cut black hair and dark blue eyes walked in next. Her uniform was by far the most modest when compared to the others. Her skirt reached down to her knees and she wore a pair of plain black flats. She silently walked over to stand behind the girls, her arms crossed as she gazed coldly at the host club.

Finally, a shorter and younger looking girl with pale blonde hair and shining dark blue eyes skipped into the room. She, unlike the others, was wearing a pair of tailored black pants and a pair of black mary janes. Her hair was pulled into pigtails that cascaded down her shoulders and back and bobbed as she skipped forwards. She stopped next to the tall girl with the short black hair, a smile on her face as she desperately tried to see past the girls in front of her. She was finally satisfied when she managed to pull the tall girl around to the side with her.

The host club just looked out in disbelief.

The blonde girl cocked her head to the side, smiling and looking happily at Tamaki. "Hello," She said sweetly, her voice lilting around the room, "I'm Tessa."

She gestured to the raven-haired girl with glasses, who had pulled out a pda and was tapping it furiously, "This is Krissy." Krissy raised a hand in a half-hearted wave and murmured "Kristine."

The twin girls' smiles became filled with a type of satanic delight (or at least it seemed so to the host club) when Tessa gestured to them. "This is Hazel and Kylee." The girls smirked and waved with their free hands, their fingers curling mischievously in the air.

Tessa gestured to the tall, silent girl. "This is Melissa." Melissa looked at the host club questioningly before seeming to get bored and go back to whatever it was she had previously been doing.

Finally, Tessa gestured to the small blonde girl. "And that is Hannah." Hannah smiled a dazzlingly happy smile and waved to the boys in the host club.

Tessa turned towards the host club once more, smiling and locking eyes with Tamaki. "We have a bit of a...business deal for you."

Kyoya cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "What kind of business deal, ladies?"

Kristine stepped forwards and adjusted her glasses, acting as if she was Kyoya's mirror image. She smirked, pulling a paper out of the inside pocket of her blazer. The crinkle of paper echoed through the room as she opened it and cleared her throat softly.

"You run the host club here." It was a statement, not a question, as her voice flowed with an overly saccharine quality. Her eyes flicked upwards and she gazed at Kyoya through her eyelashes. "Kyoya Ootori?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow and bobbed his head slightly. Kristine smirked. "I hope we can come to a formidable agreement."

"It depends on the terms of this "business deal". What exactly does this venture entail?" Kyoya's voice was cool as he locked eyes with Kristine. She returned his gaze with an equally cold quality before cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"We'd have to talk about that in the future, or at least in private." Her eyes glinted happily as she smirked at Kyoya.

"We could just ask them," Kylee turned to Kristine.

"_All_ of them," Hazle poked her head around from behind her sister and locked eyes with Kristine.

"Right now." The twins said in unison.

Tessa turned to Kristine and shrugged. "I don't see why we can't."

Kristine sighed and shook her head. "It'll be easier if-"

"Krissy..." Tessa whined.

Kristine pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tessadora, how many times _must_ I ask you to _not call me Krissy_." Tessa looked up with a rage, first at Kristine, then at Hikaru and Kaoru (who had decided that Tessadora was a hilariously fantastic name, and decided to erupt into laughter). Finally, she looked to Hazel and Kylee, who nodded and walked towards Hikaru and Kaoru. With delightful smiles they placed themselves behind a twin, Hazel behind Kaoru and Kylee behind Hikaru. Their hands shot out and grabbed onto the twin's hair before pulling back with such a force that Hikaru and Kaoru yelped in pain.

"What's so funny?" Hazel and Kylee growled in unison before stepping back and releasing Hikaru and Kaoru, who fell to the floor. They stepped back around, receiving horrified glances from the remainder of the host club, and smiled innocently.

"Anyway," Tessa smiled. "We would like to join your host club."

Hikaru and Kaoru's hands flew to their mouths to stifle laughter as Hazel and Kylee glared at them, satanic smiles on their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru were silenced immediately.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya questioningly, and Kyoya sighed.

"I don't think that would work."

"You could certainly attend the host club events." Tamaki smiled happily at the group of girls. Tessa's fake smile fell.

"We would be an asset to have." Her voice was stony.

"I'm sorry ladies, but no." Kyoya smiled sadly at the group of girls.

Tessa's eye started to twitch, causing all of the other girls to share alarmed looks.

"We should go!" Hannah hissed, pulling on Melissa's hand. "Mel! We should go! This is going to get really bad, really quickly!" The tall girl shook her head mutely. The shorter girl gave a small "hmmph" and crossed her arms nervously.

"No, no, Hannah is right." Tessa tilted her head to the side. "We should go, now. It was a pleasure meeting you, gentleman." Tessa turned to leave; the other girls crowded in a group behind her. Kristine tossed her head back as she leaned in the doorway; the rest of the girls were already down the hallway.

"I'm sorry you couldn't accept our offer." She tilted her head and smiled. "I'm _very_ sorry you couldn't accept it."

She turned, smiling brilliantly, and slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter one is done! I have absolutely how long it'll be chapterwise so...heheh, we'll see. I'd really like to know what you guys think of the OC's personalities, etc...so remember, reviews are love! Also, I don't think I'll have any OCxCharacter pairings...but ya never know, I may feel the need to stick one or two in at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Hostess Club

"I can't believe they turned us down!" Tessa paced around the room furiously, her hands crossed and her eyes blazing with fury.

"They're just idiots." Hazel sat down on one of the small loveseats in the room. After being rejected by the host club, the girls had found their way into yet another empty and unused music room that the school seemed to be scattered with. Hazel sighed, stretching her arms behind her head.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from a group of _guys_." Kylee plopped down next to her sister, her red hair swishing around her head.

Tessa sighed and pulled a chair over to the twin's loveseat before dropping into it heavily. After a moment she swung herself sideways, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. "What are we supposed to do, though? We would've been a great addition to their host club!"

Kristine laughed softly, adjusting her glasses before sitting in another chair near the loveseat. Soon the soft laughter broke into full out giggling, and the raven haired girl was shaking with the laughter.

Tessa threw her legs forwards and leaned forwards in the chair, looking at her friend with a worried expression on her face. "Who are you and what have you done with Krissy?"

"Just-" Kristine gasped, wiping tears from her eyes between laughs, "Thought of-"

Hannah's head popped out from behind a doorway that led to a different part of the music room. "What's wrong with Krissy? Why is she laughing?" The smaller blonde girl ran into the main room, dragging Melissa behind her, and stopped in front of Kristine. Melissa cocked her head to the side.

"What were you all talking about?"

Hazel and Kylee turned to Melissa. "Wow, you said more than two words." The two said in unison. Melissa rolled her eyes and leaned on Kristine's chair. The smaller raven-haired girl still shook with residual giggles as she pulled her glasses off and wiped her eyes.

"They obviously don't want us in the club." Kristine locked eyes with Tessa, "Of course they wouldn't let girls in a _host_ club."

Everyone in the room silently turned towards Kristine, the truth of her statement finally making sense. Hannah was the first one to speak.

"What are we supposed to do then? Go back and beg them to add us?" Her head was tilted to the side slightly.

"Nope." Tessa's lips turned up into a twisting smile.

"Did we just transfer here for nothing, then?" Hazel raised an eyebrow at Tessa.

"Are we just going to stick it out for the school year?" Kylee's lips fell into a tiny frown.

Tessa laughed. "Nope."

Kristine laughed darkly, her eyes glinting with joy. "We start a hostess club."

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll have the next one up soon, I hope. That's all for now**


End file.
